The present invention relates to a new and useful improvement in mouse or rodent traps of the type disclosed in previous letters patent 1,758,952 dated May 20, 1930 and 2,433,913 dated Jan. 6, 1948.
These prior art traps were generally constructed from metal parts. Consequently the intricate mechanisms within these prior art traps were difficult to manufacture and assemble. Also, they required a metal weight for a counterbalance for the trip mechanism.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mouse or rodent trap and method for assembling same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trap made of plastic rather than metal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for snapping together the parts of the trap for assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trap which has a trigger mechanism constructed completely of plastic and which does not require a special metal weight for the counterbalance to the trip mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trap and method of assembling same which is economical, durable in use, and efficient in manufacture.